


fever love ~hamliza sickfic~

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Cute Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Hamliza, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worried Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Eliza is sick with a fever, and Alex tries his best to take care of her.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	fever love ~hamliza sickfic~

When he woke up, Alexander noticed that his girlfriend was shivering and sweaty. Alex gently woke her up from her sleep. Eliza opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Alex, confused. "Hm? Alex?" She tried to sit up, but then hissed in pain, as she put her hand to her head. "Ow...my head." Alex looked at her and then scooted closer to her. He moved her hand away, and then replaced it with his own hand. Eliza was burning up with fever.

"Oh...love you're sick." He mumbled to her. Eliza pouted her lip and sighed. "I - I'm fine...." She croaked. "Hey...here - lay back down and I'll get you some water, alright?" Alex assured her. He helped rearrange Eliza's pillows and let her lay back down. "I'll be right back. Stay here." Alex said, pressing a quick kiss to her warm forehead. Eliza giggled. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Alex went into the kitchen and got her a cold glass of water and two ibuprofen tablets. He hurried back into the room and put the water onto the side table. Alex helped Eliza sit up and handed her the pills and water. She took them one at a time and then lay back down, curling up in the covers. "Are you hungry? Can you eat anything?" Alex asked in a concerned voice. Eliza made a face and shook her head. "No...'M not hungry..." She muttered.

After standing up, Alex fixed the blankets. "You need to eat something...I'll get you some toast..." Despite Eliza protesting, Alex went into the kitchen to make her toast. After it was finished, he put it on a plate plain and carefully carried it to their bedroom. He sat next to her in bed and gave her the toast. She took it and looked at it, wrinkling her nose. "Try and eat some of it, love." Alex encouraged. Eliza gingerly picked up one piece and started nibbling on it. 

After eating half a piece, Alex handed the water to her again. "Drink some more. You need more water." Eliza nodded and started taking gulps of water. She looked down at the rest of the toast and shook her head. "No more..." She pushed the plate away from her, towards Alex. He took it and nodded. "Okay...you've got to lay down and rest now." Alex stood and took the plate. He looked at Eliza one last time, and she gave him a small smile.

He left and put the plate on the counter in the kitchen. He went back to the room and saw that Eliza had fallen asleep. Alex smiled softly and walked over to grab the almost empty water glass. He would refill it later. Eliza's eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful as she slept. Her face was still slightly flushed, but Alex could tell she looked slightly better. He took the glass and then went back to the kitchen to grab a cool cloth.

Alex got it damp and then went back to place it on Eliza's forehead, hoping it would keep the fever down. He grabbed his laptop and sat by her in bed, working while he waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Two hours and multiple cloth changes later, Eliza finally woke up. She still had a slight fever, but she didn't look as bad as she did when she first woke up. She gave Alex a sleepy smile and went to lean on him, watching his computer screen. "Hmm...debt plan?" She asked as she looked at the business email he was typing. Alex hummed and nodded. "Yeah..." He answered. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, looking at her.

Eliza smiled and nodded sleepily. "Yeah, thanks Alex." Alex kissed her lips gently. "You're welcome 'Liza."

* * *

Two days later, the fever was completely gone, and Eliza was fully healed. Alex likes bragging to her that it was all thanks to him.


End file.
